I'm Come Back, Amu
by White Lavender
Summary: sudah 4 tahun lamanya Ikuto pergi ke Eropa meninggalkan sebuah janji pada Amu. Apakah Ikuto akan menepatinya? bagaimana perasaan Amu yg ditinggalkan oleh Ikuto selama 4 tahun tanpa kabar sama sekali kecuali hanya sebuah janji? LAST CHAPTER! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Yak! Aku kembali dengan fic Shugo Chara baru sebagai permintaan maaf karena fic 'A Mysterious Valentine Gift' tidak bisa kulanjutkan. Bahkan aku berencana untuk menghapus fic itu. Ada yang setuju? (Reader: "NGGAAAK!")

Ok! Setting ini ku ambil dari manga Shugo Chara! Encore! Page 28-29, di mana Ikuto kembali lagi ke Eropa dan pergi selama 4 tahun lamanya. Bagaimana kisah Amu waktu itu ya? Inilah hayalan gaje Author yang (seenak jidat) mengisahkannya.

_Happy reading minna-san and here we go!_

**Disclaimer:**

Amu milik Ikuto. Ikuto milik Amu. Dan keduanya adalah milik Author, hahaha… XD #dibandting Peach-Pit

Ugh… iya, iya, milik Peach-pit kok. =='

**Pair:**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto dan Hinamori Amu

**Warning:**

AU semi AR, gajeness, typoness, lebayness, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

**.**

**I'm Come Back, Amu**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"_Aku janji. Kemanapun aku pergi, seberapa jauh jarak yang memisahkan kita… Aku akan kembali untukmu. Dan saat kau tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa, aku janji aku akan kembali dan mencarimu. Karena aku… akan tetap menyukaimu seperti ini."_

.

DEG!

Amu terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena terkejut. Ia pun mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan terjadi. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih begitu mengingat apa yang barusan ia alami.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" gumamnya lesu. Ya. Mimpi saat Ikuto mengucapkan janji akan kembali padanya dan mencarinya tapi…

'Kenapa? Kenapa dia belum kembali? Kenapa tiba-tiba janji itu terus terbayang hingga masuk ke dalam mimpiku? Padahal sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak insiden itu dan… Ikuto sama sekali tidak memberi kabar sama sekali padaku. Tapi… kenapa?'

Tes!

Tanpa sadar Amu menitikkan airmatanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan janji Ikuto dulu. Padahal, ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi, kenapa? Kenapa airmatanya turun? Kejadian ini sama dengan yang dulu ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia... merindukan Ikuto. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok Ikuto. Bagaimana rupanya sekarang ya? Apakah sama seperti dulu suka menggodanya atau sudah berubah dan menjadi dewasa? Yang manapun terserah, yang diinginkan Amu hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ikuto.

"Amu-_chan_…" terdengar suara lembut memasuki pendengaran Amu. Amu langsung menghapus jejak airmatanya, ia menoleh dan melihat Shugo Charanya yaitu Daiya.

"Daiya… ada apa?" tanya Amu tersenyum lemah. Matanya terlihat sembab, terlihat sekali ia habis menangis.

Daiya menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa 'cahayamu' sedikit redup. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Daiya khawatir.

Amu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi saja. Teringat seseorang yang mengucapkan janji padaku sejak 4 tahun lalu," ujar Amu tersenyum lemah.

"Apa itu… Ikuto?" tebak Daiya. Amu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Sekarang baru jam 2 pagi kan? Kau pasti masih lelah," ujar Amu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada kami, Shugo Charamu. Kami tidak ingin melihat Amu-_chan_ sedih," ujar Daiya mewakili yang lain.

Amu tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Daiya. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja dan tolong… rahasiakan pada yang lain. Aku tidak mau mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," pinta Amu.

"Ng…" Daiya menatap telur Ran, Miki, dan Suu sebentar dan kembali menatap Amu, "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih," ucap Amu sebelum ia tidur kembali.

Hening sejenak, Daiya masih tidak berkutik dari posisinya. Ia menatap ketiga Shugo Tama itu. Begitu situasi cukup tenang, Daiya memanggil Ran, Miki, dan Suu.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, keluarlah. Aku tau kalian sudah bangun dari tadi," ucap Daiya. Bersamaan itu, ketiga telur itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kecil berwarna pink, biru dan hijau.

"Kau tau kami sudah bangun?" tanya Ran mendekati Daiya diikuti oleh Miki dan Suu. Daiya mengangguk.

"Ya. Sejak percakapanku dan Amu-_chan_ dimulai. Kenapa kalian tidak keluar?" tanya Daiya.

"Kami… hanya tidak berani keluar. Sepertinya Amu-_chan_ sangat merindukan Ikuto. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali," ujar Miki.

"Apa Amu-_chan_ baik-baik saja, _desu~_?" tanya Suu khawatir.

"_Daijobu_. Amu-_chan_ baik-baik saja, Suu. Hanya saja emosinya sedikit labil," hibur Daiya.

"Begitu ya… Ikuto, kapan kembali ya? Aku tidak mau melihat Amu-_chan_ terus bersedih seperti ini," ujar Ran.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Amu mendengar semua percakapan Shugo Charanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

'Ternyata… sia-sia saja aku menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari mereka. _Gomen ne_ Ran, Miki, Suu, Daiya, karena telah membuat kalian khawatir,' batin Amu dan tanpa sadar ia kembali menitikkan airmatanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_," sapa Ran yang baru bangun tidur.

"_Ohayou_, Ran," sahut Amu tersenyum lembut.

Amu sudah memakai seragam Seiyo High Schoolnya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Ya. Kini Amu sudah berumur 16 tahun dan itu berarti sudah 4 tahun Ikuto pergi keluar negeri meninggalkan sebuah janji pada Amu. Rambut pink Amu yang dulu sebahu, kini sedikit lebih panjang hingga punggungnya. Tak lupa jepit rambut 'X' bertengger di poni sebelah kirinya. Ia kini sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_. Kau sudah siap-siap berangkat, _desu~_?" tanya Suu yang juga baru saja bangun.

"Ya."

"Tumben sekali kau cepat hari ini, Amu-_chan_. Biasanya telat," ledek Miki disela-sela telurnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oi, apa maksudmu, Miki? Jangan meledekku!" protes Amu sedikit kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berkelahi di pagi hari. Amu-_chan_, ayo kita berangkat. Mama sudah memanggil," lerai Suu.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Tapi, Daiya belum bangun ya? Tumben sekali ia telat bangun," ujar Amu heran menatap Shugo Tama-nya yang bermotif _diamond_.

"Tenang saja, Amu-_chan_. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, hehehe…" Daiya tertawa kecil sambil keluar dari telurnya.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah berkumpul! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Amu.

"YAYY! (_desu~_)" teriak ke-4 shugo charanya.

.

.

Tap!

Sebuah langkah kaki terhenti di Bandara Narita dan memperlihatkan sosok pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dan mata _deepblue_ yang menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya. Wanita-wanita yang berada didekatnya berbisik-bisik centil menatap pria itu. Pria itu menenteng sebuah tas yang sudah dipastikan berisi biola karena dilihat dari bentuk tas itu juga sudah ketahuan. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap langit di luar jendela bandara tersebut membuat para wanita didekatnya dari berbagai kalangan dari yang kecil sampai dewasa terpesona (bahkan sampai _nosebleed_) melihatnya.

'Amu… aku kembali. Sesuai janjiku padamu.'

.

DEG!

Jantung Amu tiba-tiba berdebar-debar saat memasuki kelasnya. Aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_," sapa pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk dibangkunya yang tak lain adalah Tadase.

"_Ohayou_, Tadase-_kun_," balas Amu. Ia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dekat jendela.

"_Ohayou_, Amu," sapa Rima dibelakangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-chan," sapa Nagihiko disamping bangku Rima.

"_Ohayou_, Rima, Nagihiko," sahut Amu tersenyum lembut.

Ia meletakkan tasnya disamping mejanya dan mulai duduk.

"Kau kenapa, Amu-_chan_? Kau terlihat lesu," ujar Nagihiko khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nagi. Mungkin hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Amu pelan.

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran pertama, Amu? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," ujar Rima khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rima. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Amu mengelak. Jujur. Sejak insiden pagi tadi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kepalanya terasa pusing sejak tadi tapi ia paksakan untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Amu-_chan_, benar kata Rima, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," pinta Ran diikuti anggukan dari Miki, Suu dan Daiya.

"_Minna_, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Amu tersenyum paksa.

"Tapi…"

"Ah~ _Sensei_ pasti sebentar lagi datang. Nanti saja kita bicarakan ya?" pinta Amu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Rima dan Nagihiko saling berpandangan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Amu-_chan_," ujar Nagihiko mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Nagi," ucap Amu. Rima hanya diam saja.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Tadase mendengar pembicaraan antara Amu antara Rima dan Nagihiko, tapi ia tetap diam saja tanpa ingin mengikuti pembicaraan itu karena ia yakin bahwa hal itu sia-sia.

'Amu-_chan_… jangan-jangan kau…'

.

Baru seperempat jam pelajaran dimulai, penglihatan Amu mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali dan rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihat ke papan tulis.

"Amu-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daiya khawatir melihat kondisi Amu yang terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Daiya. Aku hanya merasa pu-…" belum sempat Amu melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Amu mulai hilang keseimbangan dan…

"AMU-_CHAN_!" Nagihiko dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Amu yang hampir terjatuh dari posisinya. Guru dan murid yang lain langsung menoleh pada arah keributan.

"Amu, _daijobu_?" Rima terlihat khawatir.

Amu sedikit membuka matanya dan terlihat Nagihiko tengah menopang tubuhnya, "Nagi…"

"Sebaiknya kita keruang kesehatan dulu. _Sensei_, saya minta izin membawa Hinamori-_san_ ke ruang kesehatan," pinta Nagihiko.

"Ah~ baiklah. Silahkan, Fujisaki-_san_. Sepertinya Hinamori-_san_ terlihat lemah sekali," ujar _sensei_ yang mengajar.

"_Sensei_, saya juga minta izin membantu Fujisaki-_kun_," pinta Tadase.

"_Watashi mo_!" ucap Rima juga.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian."

"_Go-menasai… minna_," ucap Amu lemah.

.

"Hn… 38.4˚ derajat celcius. Ini sangat tinggi," ucap sang dokter sekolah melihat hasil termometer Amu.

"A-apa Amu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rima.

"_Daijobu_. Sebaiknya Hinamori-_san_ pulang lebih awal dan istirahat dirumahnya," kata dokter itu seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Gomen ne minna_. Aku merepotkan kalian," ucap Amu lemah.

"Sebaiknya Amu-_chan_ pulang dan istirahat saja," pinta Nagihiko. Amu mengangguk lemah.

"_Ano_… _minna_. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua dengan Amu-_chan_," pinta Tadase angkat bicara.

Rima dan Nagihiko saling berpandangan dan menatap Tadase, "Baiklah. Tapi cuma sebentar saja, ya? Karena aku yang akan mengantar Amu-_chan_ pulang nanti," kata Nagihiko.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mengantar Amu pulang? Aku juga bisa," ujar Rima tidak terima.

"Karena aku akan memakai _'Chara Nari'_ agar lebih cepat mengantar Amu," kata Nagihiko santai.

"Itu berarti kau akan menggendong Amu ala _bridal style_ kan?" ujar Rima menatap tajam tidak terima Nagihiko menyentuh Amu tersayangnya.

"Ehehehe… _eto_…" Nagihiko merinding ditatap tajam oleh Rima.

"Sudahlah, _minna_. Biar adil, kita semua mengantar Amu-_chan_ pulang. Ya?" tawar Tadase.

"Baiklah. Asalkan bukan Nagihiko sendirian yang mengantar Amu pulang," ujar Rima cuek seraya keluar dari ruang UKS.

"_Chotto_, Rima-_chan_!" Nagihiko mengikuti Rima keluar.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang mulai angkat bicara hingga salah satu Shugo Chara Amu angkat suara.

"Apa kami juga perlu keluar?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Tadase.

Para Shugo Chara Amu menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tadase-_kun_?" tanya Amu.

"Amu-_chan_, jangan-jangan… kau demam karena… memikirkan Ikuto-_niisan_. Benarkan?" tebak Tadase.

DEG!

Amu reflek memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin berkata apapun karena itu benar.

"Amu-_chan_…" Daiya dan lainnya menatap Amu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tau bahwa kau pasti merindukan Ikuto-_niisan_, tapi, jika kau begini terus, semua bisa khawatir dengan kondisi fisik maupun mentalmu," ujar Tadase. Para Shugo Chara juga menyetujui ucapan Tadase.

"Tadase-_kun_…" Amu menatap Tadase dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku tau itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima saja bahwa Ikuto pergi tanpa memberi kabar satupun padaku. Aku hanya teringat masa-masa waktu dulu saja."

Tadase menatap Amu sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat Amu terpuruk.

"Amu-_chan_…"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap pulang sekarang," Amu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Amu-_chan_! Jangan bergerak dulu. Akan kupanggilkan Fujisaki-_kun_ dan Mashiro-_san_ untuk membantumu," kata Tadase menidurkan kembali Amu dan seraya keluar memanggil Nagihiko dan Rima.

"Arigatou, Tadase-_kun_."

.

.

Bruk!

Amu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya. Ya. Kini dia ada di rumahnya.

"Amu-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Nagihiko. Kini mereka bertiga ada di kamar Amu sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantar," ucap Amu tersenyum lemah.

"Apa perlu aku menyelimutimu?" tawar Rima.

"_Arigatou_, Rima. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Amu pelan.

"Tapi, Amu…"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Rima. Bukankah kalian masih ada jam pelajaran lagi? Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat kembali. Aku… tidak apa-apa. Masih ada Mama yang merawatku," ujar Amu lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, Amu-_chan_," kata Tadase.

"Ya. Berhati-hatilah kalian," pesan Amu.

"Kau juga, Amu," ucap Rima. Bersamaan itu, Tadase, Rima dan Nagihiko keluar dari kamar Amu dan menutup pintunya.

Blam!

Pintupun tertutup dan meninggalkan Amu bersama Shugo Charanya ditengah keheningan.

"Haahh… haahh…" deru nafas Amu terasa panas.

"Amu-_chan_, daijobu?" tanya Ran khawatir.

"Panas… sekali. Sakit…" Amu mulai mengigau aneh.

"Amu-_chan_! Huaaaa… bagaimana ini? Amu-_chan_, bertahanlah, _desu_~!" pinta Suu panik.

"Daiya, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau begini terus, Amu akan semakin parah!" kata Miki ikutan panik.

"_Ano… eto…_" Daiya juga ikutan bingung dan panik.

"Daiya, apa yang harus kita lakukan, _desu_~? Aku tidak mau Amu-_chan_ mati, _desu_~!" histeris Suu, panik.

"Suu, jangan bilang begitu! Amu-_chan_ mana mungkin mati semudah itu!" teriak Ran tidak terima.

"Tapi…"

"_Minna_, aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya… bantu aku merapikan selimut ini. Aku… benar-benar tidak sanggup," ucap Amu terputus-putus dengan nafasnya yang semakin panas saja.

"Ba-baiklah, Amu-_chan_," Ran dan kawan-kawan langsung membantu Amu merapikan selimutnya.

Saat Ran dan kawan-kawan membuka selimutnya…

"He?"

"He?"

Terlihat seorang pria tengah tertidur di tempat tidur Amu dengan lelapnya.

"EEEEEEEHH?" teriak Amu dan Shugo Charanya histeris.

"Ngh…" sang pria itu mulai terbangun karena mendengar teriakan (sangat) keras di dekat telinganya.

'Siapa? Siapa pria ini? Sepertinya aku familiar pada orang ini. Tapi, siapa? Jangan-jangan…'

Amu memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama yang mungkin benar tebakannya.

"I-Ikuto…"

"He?" Ran dan kawan-kawan kaget mendengar ucapan Amu.

Pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Amu dengan pandangan yang agak mengantuk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya seperti kucing.

"Amu?" tanyanya memastikan.

'Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Akhirnya, kau kembali. Kau kembali. Iku-.."

Amu terlihat sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Ikuto tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan Amu hanya bisa bertahan sebentar karena pandangannya mulai terasa kabur, ia sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi dan…

Bruk!

Amu ambruk di dada Ikuto dan Ikuto reflek memeluknya.

"Heee… segitu rindunya kah kau padaku sampai memelukku duluan, Amu? Tidak kusangka, selama 4 tahun tidak bertemu, kau bisa berubah agresif seperti ini, hehehe…" tawa pria itu yang tak lain adalah Ikuto. Ia masih tidak tau bahwa Amu sedang sakit.

"Haahh… hahh..." deru nafas Amu semakin pelan dan terasa panas bagi Amu. Itu membuat Ikuto merasa janggal dengan respon Amu.

"Amu, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kena-… panas," ucap ikuto saat menyentuh kening Amu dan tangannya.

"Amu-_chan_ sedang sakit. Bagaimana ini? Kami takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Amu-_chan_," kata Ran khawatir.

"Sakit? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ikuto terkejut.

"Sejak tadi pagi. Suhu badannya tinggi sekali. Kami khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Amu-_chan_, _desu_~," jawab Suu sedih.

"Benarkah?" para Shugo Chara Amu mengangguk.

"Amu, kau dengar aku? Kalau kau dengar, jawab aku," pinta Ikuto khawatir dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Amu.

"Pa-nas… se-sak… aku… butuh air," ucap Amu tersendat-sendat.

"Huwaaaa, Amu-_chan_! Tunggu, aku akan mengambil air untukmu!" teriak Ran bergegas pergi.

Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar Amu diketuk seseorang dan pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Krek! Terdengar pintu kamar Amu terbuka. Itu membuat Ran jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Amu-_chan_," terdengar suara perempuan yang lembut dan keibuan memasuki kamar Amu yang tak lain adalah Hinamori Midori, Mama Amu.

"He? Gawat! Ikuto, kenapa kau tidak sembunyi? Nanti ketahuan Mama Amu-_chan_," teriak Ran panik. Tapi terlambat, Mama Amu sudah melihat Ikuto tengah memeluk Amu di atas tempat tidur.

"Gyaaaaa! Ketahuan!" jerit Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya panik.

"Ah~ Amu-_chan_! Apa yang terjadi?" Midori langsung menghampiri Ikuto dan Amu. "Ikuto-_kun_, apa yang terjadi pada Amu-_chan_?"

Reaksi pertanyaan dari Mama Amu membuat para Shugo Chara terbengong-bengong. Kenapa reaksi Midori seperti ini? Apa dia tidak heran melihat ada pria di kamar putrinya dan tengah memeluk putri kesayangannya?

"_Chotto_… apa… yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Miki bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya Amu pingsan. Tubuhnya panas sekali," lapor Ikuto tanpa ada rasa gugup karena ketahuan. Tapi, kenapa Ikuto tidak gugup?

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga Amu-_chan_ sebentar, Ikuto-_kun_. Aku akan mengambil obat untuk Amu-_chan_," kata Midori seraya keluar dari kamar Amu.

Blam! Pintu kamar Amu tertutup.

Siii~ng! hening sesaat. Para Shugo Chara masih terheran-heran.

"Apa… yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa reaksi Mama Amu-_chan_ seperti itu?" ucap Daiya heran sambil melirik Ikuto.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang, ya? Sebenarnya, karena tidak mau membohongi Mama Amu terus-terusan, aku datang secara terang-terangan. Karena niatku mencari Amu tapi Amu masih sekolah, jadi Mama Amu menyuruhku untuk menunggu di kamar Amu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan tapi tidak tahunya, aku ketiduran," jelas Ikuto panjang lebar.

Ran, Miki, Suu dan Daiya dibuat ternganga dengan penjelasan Ikuto yang panjang.

"Ikuto, sejak pulang dari Eropa, kau jadi banyak bicara ya," komentar Ran.

"He?" wajah ikuto sedikit merona. Benar-benar beda dari karakter yang biasanya.

Klek! Pintu kamar Amu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Midori yang membawa obat dan baskom yang berisi air hangat untuk mengkompres Amu. Tidak lupa dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Ikuto-_kun_, tolong baringkan Amu-chan dan bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku mau mengganti baju seragam Amu-_chan_," pinta Midori.

"Ah, baiklah," Ikuto pun membaringkan Amu dan ia sendiri keluar dari kamar Amu.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Midori keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Amu?" tanya Ikuto khawatir. Ia seperti sedang menanyakan istrinya yang sedang melahirkan saja pada seorang suster. =.='

"Amu-_chan_ baik-baik saja, Ikuto-_kun_. Sebaiknya tunggu dia sadar dan meminum obatnya saja," kata Midori.

"Huft, syukurlah. _Ano_… bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Ikuto dengan nada serius.

"Eh?"

.

Blam! Pintu kamar Amu tertutup dan Ikuto menghampiri Amu yang sedang tertidur.

"Ikuto, apa Amu-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja, _desu_~?" tanya Suu.

"Tenang saja. Amu akan baik-baik saja setelah dia meminum obatnya," kata Ikuto.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia meminum obatnya? Sekarang saja Amu-_chan_ tidak terbangun sama sekali dari tadi," ujar Miki. Ikuto terdiam.

"Biar… aku yang meminumkan obatnya," ucap Ikuto.

"HE?" para Shugo Chara Amu _shock_.

Ikuto mengambil obat yang berada di meja. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan juga air, dan… lanjutannya silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Gyaaaa~! Ciuman asli, _desu_~!" pekik Suu blushing melihat adegan Ikuto yang tengah mencium Amu, atau lebih tepatnya sedang meminumkan obat Amu.

"U-uwooo…" Ran, Miki dan Daiya hanya bengong melihat adegan itu dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ikuto pun melepas 'ciumannya' dan beralih menatap Shugo Chara Amu yang tengah _blushing_ berat.

"Kalian kenapa? Jangan bilang bahwa kalian juga ikut-ikutan demam," ujar Ikuto heran.

"_B-betsuni_, ehehehe… (_desu~_)" jawab Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya kompak.

Ikuto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah aneh para Shugo Chara Amu.

.

.

**To be continue**

Yak! Potong di sini. Tenang aja. Nih fic Cuma sampai twoshot aja kok. Dan sisanya udah selesai. Tergantung review kalian jika ingin fic ini di update.

Keep or delete?

Terima saran, kritik, pujian (maunya), maupun flame. Khusus flame yang di dapat, akan saya gunakan untuk membakar Yamabuki Saaya, kekekeke… (Saaya: "Jangan bercanda!" DX)

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Ini **_**chapter**_** 2-nya. Selamat menikmati. ^^**

_**Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD**_

**Disclaimer:**

Sampai kapanpun Ikuto tetap tak bisa kumiliki, hiks… T.T #digampar Amu and Peach-pit

**Pair:**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto dan Hinamori Amu

**Warning:**

AR semi AU, gajeness, typoness, lebayness, dwwgl (dan warning-warning gaje lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Blablabla,": bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'Blablabla,': bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu)

**.**

**I'm Come Back, Amu**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 2**

.

'Hangat. Siapa? Siapa yang menyentuh keningku? Tangan hangat ini milik siapa? Mama? Tidak. Rasanya tangan Mama tidak sebesar ini. Siapa? Ikuto kah? Mustahil. Itu tidak mungkin. Ikuto tidak ada di sini. Sepertinya aku sempat berhalusinasi bahwa Ikuto berada di kamarku dan tertidur di tempat tidurku. Haahh… sepertinya aku harus menyerah soal Ikuto. Aku lelah menunggu. Menunggu orang yang tidak pernah memberiku kabar sekalipun.'

Amu sedikit membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin ini efek demamnya atau karena ia tertidur terlalu lama?

"Ugh…" Amu berusaha untuk bangun tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bangun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak berat menahan tubuhnya atau seperti ada seseorang yang tengah… memeluknya?

Dengan sisa tenaga, Amu mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit ganjal? Ia merasakan sesuatu berat yang menindih bagian perutnya. Ia pun mencoba memperhatikan di sekeliling tempat tidurnya dan terlihat… seorang pria berambut biru gelap tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Eh? Seorang pria?

_Let's countdown!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

"KYAAAAA!" Amu langsung menyingkirkan (baca: menendang) pria itu menjauh dari tempat tidurnya. Alhasil, terciptalah suara 'Gedebuk!' dan '_Itai,_' dari pria itu.

"Heeee~? Si-siapa kau?" tanya Amu panik. Suasananya sedikit gelap dan Amu beranggapan bahwa sekarang sudah malam.

"Ck, Amu. Kenapa kau menendangku sih? Aku kira kau sudah mengenalku tapi sekarang kenapa reaksimu seperti melihat seorang hidung belang," keluh Ikuto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sempat menjadi korban (?) benturan.

"Eh? I-Ikuto?" ucap Amu memastikan.

"Tentu saja, _baka_. Memangnya siapa lagi," kata Ikuto sambil menoleh pada Amu. Amu terkejut begitu melihat pria di depannya benar-benar Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto! K-kau benar-benar Ikuto?" kata Amu tidak percaya membuat Ikuto _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Aku belum mati, Amu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menciummu sebagai bukti bahwa aku sudah kembali," goda Ikuto jahil.

BLUSH! Wajah Amu merah padam.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar Ikuto," kata Amu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku juga ingin melakukannya," goda Ikuto sambil mendekati Amu perlahan-lahan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! K-kau mau apa?" tanya Amu gugup.

"Sudah jelas kan. Aku…," Ikuto semakin mendekat dan menyentuh wajah Amu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ugh…," Amu tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Ikuto yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia kini hanya bisa menunggu waktu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tep! Sentuhan hangat ia rasakan di keningnya.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun," kata Ikuto. Ia sedang menempelkan keningnya pada kening Amu untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Eh? Demam?" Amu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan terlihat wajah Ikuto yang sangat dekat. Itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan rona merah semakin terlihat di wajahnya.

Pessshh! Wajah Amu serasa terbakar dan menguap.

"Hei, kau sedang tidak berpikiran mesum kan? _Ero gaki_," ledek Ikuto tersenyum jahil sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya di wajah Amu.

"APA!" teriak Amu kesal plus _blushing_.

"Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang memerah," ledek Ikuto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aaaargh! Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah! _Baka neko_ sialan!" umpat Amu kesal sambil memukul-mukul Ikuto cukup keras.

"Hei! _Itt_.. he-hentikan! Sakit," Ikuto berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Amu. Tanpa mereka sadari, para _Shugo Chara_ Amu memperhatikan dari balik telur mereka.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya Amu-_chan_ sudah terlihat lebih baik, _desu~_," kata Suu senang.

"Benar," kata Ran dan Miki. Sedangkan Daiya hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan kini pandangan Daiya mulai terarah pada pintu kamar Amu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Eh? I-itu…" mendengar nada bicara Daiya yang terdengar terkejut, Ran, Miki, dan Suu langsung menoleh ke arah Daiya.

"Ada apa, Daiya?" tanya Ran. Daiya tidak menjawab melainkan mengarahkan tangan mungilnya ke arah pintu. Ran, Miki dan Suu langsung menoleh pada arah yang ditunjukkan Daiya dan terlihat…

"Eeeeh? I-itu kan Ma-mama Amu-_chan, desu~_," pekik Suu pelan. Terlihat Mama Amu sedikit mengintip dari arah pintu dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi, sepertinya ia hanya memperhatikan saja. Tidak masuk dalam kamar," komentar Miki.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Mama Amu pun menutup pintu kamar Amu secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sa-sakit. Hentikan, Amu," pinta Ikuto yang masih dalam 'korban penyiksaan' Amu.

"_Baka! Baka! Ikuto no baka! Baka! Baka!_ Hiks…," perlahan-lahan, pukulan Amu mulai pelan dan tergantikan oleh isakan kecil.

"Amu," Ikuto memandang Amu dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. Amu masih memukul dadanya walaupun tidak sekeras tadi. Isakan kecil Amu mulai terdengar sedikit keras dengan kepala menunduk yang tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kerapuhannya pada Ikuto.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar sekalipun? Kau bodoh, Ikuto. Kau menyebalkan. Kau jahat! Jahat!" Amu semakin tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Ia sudah lelah dalam hal menunggu. Sangat lelah.

Perlahan-lahan, Ikuto memeluknya. Menenangkan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Ikuto.

"Jahat… jahat… kau sangat jahat, ikuto. Kau membiarkan aku menderita selama 4 tahun ini. Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Aku lelah, Ikuto. Aku lelah menunggumu, hiks…" kali ini Amu mulai menggenggam kemeja Ikuto, menyalurkan rasa kekesalannya dengan memberi sedikit pukulan lagi pada Ikuto.

"Maafkan aku, Amu. Maaf," lagi-lagi hanya kata 'maaf' yang terucap oleh Ikuto. Ikuto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa hancur karena meninggalkan sebuah janji. Kau pembohong! Kau pembohong!"

Ikuto tidak menjawab, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Amu.

"Amu-_chan_…" para _Shugo Chara_ Amu menatap Amu prihatin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kondisimu masih belum pulih," kata Ikuto sambil mencoba membaringkan Amu.

"Aku… tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meninggalkanku lagi. Kumohon… jangan pergi lagi," desis Amu. Ikuto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Amu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Karena aku… akan terus bersamamu," ucap Ikuto sambil membaringkan Amu yang berada di pelukannya dan mencium keningnya. Amu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ikuto dengan mata yang terlihat sembab.

"Janji?"

"Janji. Jika kau mau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang."

BLUSH!

Ikuto berhasil membuat wajah Amu merah padam kembali.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Selalu saja suka menggodaku," keluh Amu sambil mendorong Ikuto pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hei, aku sudah lama tidak menggodamu, jadi aku merindukan masa-masa itu, hehehe…" Ikuto tertawa kecil.

"Gezz… kau memang benar-benar pintar merusak suasana. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Amu. Sepertinya Amu sudah melupakan kesedihannya tadi.

"Jam 6 sore. Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan malam," jawab Ikuto saat melihat jam weker Amu.

"Ooh… begitu ya. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," Amu pun mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi saat ia mencoba berdiri…

"Ugh…" tubuh Amu terlihat oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Greb!

Beruntung Ikuto berhasil menangkapnya dan Amu tidak harus mencium lantai.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum sehat betul. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," pinta Ikuto mencoba kembali membaringkan Amu.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus istirahat agar kondisimu pulih. Mengerti?" perintah Ikuto tegas plus khawatir.

"Ugh… iya, iya. Kau seperti seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya saja. Ups…" wajah Amu merah padam begitu menyadari ucapannya barusan. Itu membuat Ikuto menyeringai jahil.

"Hmm… Jadi kau mau menjadi istriku ya?" goda Ikuto lagi. Wajah Amu semakin merah mendengar nada menggoda Ikuto.

"Bukan! Eh, maksudku i- eh, _ano_, _e-eto_… akh, sudahlah!" Amu langsung memakai cara efektif yaitu… menutupi dirinya dengan bantal untuk menghindari tatapan jahil Ikuto.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Ikuto semakin gencar menggoda Amu. Pemandangan wajah Amu yang memerah karena malu adalah pemandangan yang sangat disukai Ikuto.

"_Baka Ikuto_!" umpat Amu di sela-sela ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hehehe… kau benar-benar tidak berubah," ucap Ikuto tertawa kecil. Kemudian, ia pun mempunyai ide untuk menjahili Amu. Yah, walaupun agak _extreme_ sedikit. "_Ne_, Amu."

"Apa?" tanya Amu yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan arah tubuhnya ke samping menghadap tembok kamarnya.

"Cepat singkirkan bantal itu. Aku mau bicara," pinta atau perintah Ikuto.

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti berniat menjahiliku lagi. Jangan kira aku akan tertipu oleh tipuanmu lagi."

"Ck. Cepat singkirkan bantal itu, Amu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu," kata Ikuto mencoba menarik bantal Amu.

"_Urusai_! Pergi sana!" usir Amu tanpa sadar.

"Ooh… jadi kau mengusirku? Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi," ujar Ikuto dengan nada PURA-PURA kecewa. Mendengar hal itu, Amu langsung menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan berbalik.

"EEEH? Ja-.."

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Amu.

'HIEEEEE?' jerit para _Shugo chara_ Amu begitu melihat adegan _kissing season_ dua.

Ikuto pun melepas ciumannya dan langsung memasang seringai jahil.

"Eeeeh!" Amu langsung menutup bibirnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"_I tricked you again_," ucap Ikuto tersenyum jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Mou~ BAKA NEKO _MESUM!"

.

.

"_Ohayou~_," sapa Amu saat menuruni tangganya menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_," sahut Midori.

"_Ohayou, Onee-chan_," balas Ami.

"Yo, Amu," sapa Ikuto. Ya, Ikuto. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, Ikuto menginap di rumah Amu (dan secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih). Lebih tepatnya, menginap di kamar Amu lagi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Midori, Mama Amu dan Tsumugu, Papa Amu, yang dengan terpaksa memberi izin.

"Lho, Papa mana?" tanya Amu begitu melihat ada seseorang yang tidak ada di sana.

"Seperti biasa. Lari keliling rumah sambil meneriakkan 'Amu tidur bersama pria? Tidak mungkin!'," jawab Midori watados tanpa menyadari ucapannya yang membuat Amu kembali merona.

"Ugh, aku kan tidak tidur dengan pria. Hanya tidur sekamar saja," ucap Amu _blushing_. Ya, cuma tidur sekamar karena Amu melarang Ikuto untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya dan Ikuto sendiri dengan terpaksa tidur di lantai hanya berbekal _futon_ dan selimut.

"Kau lupa ya, kita kan pernah tidur bersama waktu dulu," seringai Ikuto jahil.

"_URUSAI_!" bentak Amu _blushing_.

"_Ara, ara_, ayo kita sarapan. Cepatlah Amu-_chan_. Nanti kau bisa terlambat," kata Midori.

"_Haik_," jawab Amu.

Ia pun menduduki kursinya di sebelah Ikuto dan mulai memakan roti bakarnya.

"_Ne_, Ikuto. Apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Amu.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan membereskan barang-barangku," kata Ikuto sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Ooh…,"

"Kenapa? Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Ikuto.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau selesai membantuku, kita jalan-jalan ke taman ria?" tawar Ikuto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Mau! Mau! Mau! Tapi…," Amu memandang Midori dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan.

Midori yang merasa ditatap anaknya langsung menjawab dengan tersenyum, "Boleh saja. Asal tidak lewat dari jam 9-10 malam."

"Terima kasih, Mama. Eh? Gawat! Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti Mama, Ami, Ikuto. _Ittekimashu_!" Amu pun pamit dan seraya berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tolong jaga Amu-_chan_ ya, Ikuto-_kun_," pinta Midori.

"Itu sudah pasti."

.

.

"_Ohayou~_!" sapa Amu ceria begitu memasuki kelasnya.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_. Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Nagihiko. Amu mengangguk.

"Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin," kata Amu tersenyum riang.

"Sama-sama. Kalau kuperhatikan, kau terlihat sangat ceria, Amu-_chan_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Nagihiko tersenyum misterius.

"E-eh… cu-cuma perasaanmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Rima dan Tadase-_kun_? Padahal tas mereka ada," tanya Amu heran.

"Ng… Amu-_chan_, mereka…" Nagihiko _sweatdrop_ dengan pertanyaan Amu karena…

"Kami ada di belakangmu, Amu," kata Rima dari arah belakang Amu. Amu reflek berbalik.

"Eeeeh! _Go-gomen_, a-aku tidak melihat kalian," ucap Amu menyesal.

"Sepertinya Amu-_chan_ terlihat senang sekali hari ini jadi tidak melihat kami," ucap Tadase.

"E-eh… _ano… eto_…" wajah Amu kembali merona. Yah~, karena salah satu kebahagiaannya sudah terpenuhi sekarang.

KRIIIING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Amu dan kawan-kawan langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

.

Skip time! Pulang sekolah.

"Amu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan? Kau mau?" tawar Rima.

"_Gomen ne_, Rima. Aku ada janji hari ini," tolak Amu halus.

"Janji? Janji dengan siapa?" tanya Rima penasaran.

"Err… rahasia," ucap Amu.

"_Mou~ _Amu!"

"Amu-_chan_, Rima-_chan_, ayo kita keluar," panggil Nagihiko dari arah pintu kelas bersama Tadase. Sejak kapan?

"Ah~ i-iya," jawab Amu dan Rima bersamaan.

.

Saat Amu dan kawan-kawan berjalan pulang, terlihat dari arah gerbang Seiyo terdapat sekumpulan yang didominasi oleh anak perempuan sedang ramai-ramainya. Sepertinya tengah mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang sedang terjadi di sana, ya?" kata Nagihiko bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya saja," usul Tadase.

"Ide bagus," jawab Amu.

Mereka pun menghampiri kerumunan itu dan mencoba bertanya kepada salah satu anak perempuan.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Tadase.

Anak perempuan itu berbalik dan matanya langsung berubah menjadi bentuk '_Love'_.

"Ta-Tadase-_sama_," ucap anak perempuan itu girang.

"Ya-Yamabuki-_san_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Amu heran. Ya, anak perempuan itu adalah Yamabuki Saaya.

"Oh, kau Hinamori-_san_. Kau belum tau ya? Ada pria tampan masuk sekolah ini. Katanya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Kyaaaaa~! Dia benar-benar tampan sekali!" jerit Saaya girang. "Ta-tapi, Tadase-_sama_ juga tidak kalah tampan."

'Pria tampan? Mana mungkin dia…'

"Yo, Amu. Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

'_DOKI_!' jantung Amu langsung berdetak dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara yang familiar.

"EH? I-Ikuto _nii-san_!" teriak Tadase kaget begitu melihat siapa yang menyapa Amu.

"Yo, Tadase. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Ikuto. Di belakangnya terdapat sekumpulan siswi yang terpesona pada Ikuto.

"Oooh~,, sekarang aku tau alasannya. Pantas saja tadi Amu-…"

"_Urusai_!" teriak Amu memotong perkataan Nagihiko. Wajahnya merah padam. Nagihiko dan Rima tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Amu.

"Amu, wajahmu merah. Kau demam lagi?" tanya Ikuto sambil menyentuh wajah Amu.

"KYAAAAA~!" teriakan siswi-siswi itu semakin keras ketika Ikuto… menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Amu. Otomatis itu membuat wajah Amu semakin merah padam.

"HIEEEE?" Tadase, Nagihiko dan Rima shock dengan wajah merona.

"Le-lepaskan, Ikuto. A-aku tidak demam," bantah Amu sambil melepas sentuhan Ikuto pada wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar panas. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh siswa maupun siswi Seiyo _High School_ yang lewat di sana memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hyaaaa~! Dia siapanya Hinamori-_senpai_? Jangan-jangan kekasihnya. Kyaaaa~! Hinamori-_senpai_ hebat punya kekasih yang tampan dan dewasa!" rentetan komentar siswi-siswi di sana bagaikan mesiu yang siap membakar wajah Amu karena saat ini wajah Amu benar-benar merah padam.

'_Ba-baka Ikuto_! Ke-kenapa dia datang ke sekolahku sih?'

"TIDAAAAK! Aku kalah lagi dari Hinamori-_san_! Dia punya kekasih yang tampan dan lebih dewasa. Aku iri," rutuk Saaya. Sesaat kemudian, Saaya merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria di dekat Amu.

"Eh? Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya wajahmu familiar," komentar Saaya.

"Eh? Familiar? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Ikuto?" tanya Amu yang berusaha melepas pelukan Ikuto di lehernya.

"Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Sepertinya… Aaaaargh! Aku ingat! Mustahil! Jangan-jangan kau…" wajah Saaya terlihat pucat ketika mengingat sesuatu. "… TSUKIYOMI IKUTO SANG _VIOLINIST_ JENIUS DARI EROPA!"

"HAAAAA~!" sebagian besar siswa Seiyo _High School_ ternganga. _Violinist_ jenius dari Eropa? Gak salah?

"Sepertinya kata jenius itu sedikit berlebihan," komentar Ikuto _sweatdrop_.

"K-kau benar-benar Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" tanya Saaya memastikan.

"Hn," jawab Ikuto singkat.

"HEEEEEE! Amu mendapat kekasih seorang _violinist_ terkenal? _USO_!" Saaya _shock_ mengetahui kenyataannya.

"TIDAAAAK~! HINAMORI-_SAN_ SUDAH PUNYA ORANG LAIN! MANA ORANG ITU TERKENAL DAN DEWASA LAGI!" komentar kecewa plus patah hati para _fans boy_ Amu yang berada di sana.

"AMU-_CHAN_, SELAMAT YA! BENAR-BENAR MENDAPAT KEKASIH YANG DEWASA DAN TERKENAL. TERNYATA RUMOR WAKTU SD, AMU AKAN MENDAPAT KEKASIH YANG LEBIH DEWASA ATAU TERKENAL ITU BENAR-BENAR TERJADI! HEBAT~!" para siswi Seiyo _High School_ yang pernah menjadi teman sekelas Amu berteriak kegirangan.

Amu yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"_Ano_… sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Ikuto _nii-san_, Amu-_chan_, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" pinta Tadase bingung.

"Amu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah jadian dengan Ikuto," protes Rima.

"Eh, _ano… eto_…" Amu gugup mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kami belum jadian kok," ucap Ikuto tiba-tiba membuat Amu sedikit kecewa.

"He? Belum jadian? Lalu apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Saaya yang seolah-olah mendapat angin baru karena saingannya ternyata belum mempunyai pacar.

"Dia…" Ikuto kembali memeluk Amu dari belakang membuat Amu _blushing lagi_, "… calon istriku."

"Calon…"

"Istri?"

"_NANIIIIIII_? CALON ISTRI?" teriak semua orang yang berada di sana, _shock_. Hinamori Amu sudah di lamar secara tidak langsung di hadapan para siswa-siswi Seiyo? Bohong!

"Tidak… mungkin. Ternyata Hinamori-_san_ sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dibandingkan diriku. Aku… kalah," Saaya _shock_ berat.

"_Cho-chotto_, Ikuto. Apa maksudmu calon istri? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mendengar rencana itu," protes Amu yang wajahnya semakin memanas.

"He? Kukira kau setuju. Bukankah kau yang melamarku duluan?" ujar Ikuto polos.

"HE? HINAMORI-_SAN_ YANG MELAMAR DULUAN?" teriak Saaya tambah _shock_.

"A-Amu-_chan_," Tadase dan Nagihiko memandang Amu dengan tatapan _shock_.

"Ja-jangan percaya! Aku tidak pernah melamar Ikuto! Dia bohong!" kilah Amu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam lagi. Semoga saja rona merah itu tidak permanen di wajah Amu.

"Ikuto _nii-san_, kau bohong ya?" tanya Tadase.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Ikuto.

"Eh?"

"_Mou_~ dasar… _BAKA NEKO PERVERT_!" Amu langsung membanting (?) Ikuto yang tengah memeluknya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari Seiyo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" ucap Rima heran. Pemandangan Ikuto yang dibanting Amu dan di seret pergi benar-benar di luar nalar dan logikanya.

"Hotori-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa Amu-_chan_ bersama Ikuto?" tanya Nagihiko yang mengetahui bahwa Tadase menyukai Amu.

"Eh? Kau barusan bilang apa tadi, Fujisaki-_kun_?" tanya Tadase yang sepertinya baru membuka ponselnya.

"K-kau sedang apa?" tanya Nagihiko bingung.

"Membaca e-mail dari Lulu," jawab Tadase santai.

"Lulu? Lulu Domorselle Yamamoto maksudmu?" tebak Nagihiko.

"Ya," jawab Tadase sambil tetap mengotak atik ponselnya. Sepertinya tengah membalas.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berhubungan dengan Lulu-_chan_? Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Nagihiko penasaran.

"Err… sebenarnya… aku dan Lulu sudah jadian sejak sebulan lalu," jawab Tadase sedikit _blushing_.

"_Uso_!" Nagihiko tidak percaya.

"Su-sudah dulu ya. Aku mau menjemput Lulu di bandara. _Matta ashita_, Fujisaki-_kun_," Tadase langsung pergi secepat kilat.

"Mu-mustahil! Aku tidak percaya bahwa Tadase berpacaran dengan Lulu Domorselle Yamamoto," ucap Nagihiko _shock_.

"Ayo kita pulang, Nagihiko," kata Rima.

"_Haik_," jawab Nagihiko lemas.

.

.

"Ikuto, apa maksudmu dengan calon istri!" tanya Amu marah. Mereka berdua sekarang ada di taman tempat pertama kali Amu menemukan Ikuto yang tengah memainkan biolanya.

Ikuto tidak menjawab melainkan mulai merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

"Karena aku… ingin 'mengikatmu' dengan ini," kata Ikuto sambil membuka kotak kecil itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin perak yang terukir sangat indah.

"I-Ikuto… a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Amu bingung dan sedikit _shock_.

"Kau tau apa maksudku. Apakah kau… mau menikah denganku?" lamar Ikuto tiba-tiba.

DEG!

Jantung Amu berdetak tidak karuan. Ikuto melamarnya? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Ja-jangan bercanda. A-aku masih 16 tahun," elak Amu gugup.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus kuliah. Apakah kau… mau menerimanya?" tanya Ikuto memandang Amu begitu lembut.

"A-aku… aku…"

"_Doushite_, Amu-_chan_?" tanya Ran.

"A-aku… aku…"

"Kenapa kau malah bingung, Amu-_chan_? Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya kan?" kata Miki.

"A-aku…"

"Amu-_chan_, apa jawabanmu, _desu_~?" tanya Suu.

"_Mou_~ kalian benar-benar tidak membantu! Diamlah sebentar," keluh Amu.

Daiya mulai mendekati Amu dan terbang di hadapannya.

"Amu-_chan_, tenanglah. Tenangkan pikiranmu sejenak," ucap Daiya.

"Daiya…"

"Kau harus percaya kata hatimu. Seperti kau mempercayai cahaya yang ada dalam dirimu," ucap Daiya tersenyum lembut.

"Daiya…" Amu pun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk semua itu. Melihat ke dalam dirinya apakah kata yang pantas diucapkan untuk sekarang.

Amu pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat Ikuto yang tengah menanti jawabannya. Amu tersenyum lembut seraya berlari ke arah Ikuto dan memeluk pemuda itu.

GREB!

"A-Amu," Ikuto terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Amu.

"Kau pasti tau jawabanku sekarang. Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakannya, karena aku…" Amu menatap Ikuto dengan lembut dan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya membuatnya terlihat manis, "…ingin selalu bersamamu."

Ikuto tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Amu dan memeluknya erat.

"_I'm Come Back_, Amu."

.

.

**Owari**

Nyaaa~ akhirnya tamat juga. XD

Gomen ne kalo akhirnya malah gaje banget, nyehehe…

Sepertinya ada pair baru nongol di sini yaitu Tadase dan Lulu. Biar semua dapat pasangan gitu. ^.^ #plak

Ok! Pembalasan review dimulai! XD

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Waah~ makasih dah dibilang keren. Yak! Ini dah di update! ^^

**Crimson flame**: Ok! Ini sudah di update. Sudah cukup cepatkah? ^^

**Violet**: yak! Ini dah di update! XD

**Ikuto**: Hahaha… itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku karena Ikuto (Shugo Chara) baru pulang dari Eropa. Kebayangkan gimana capeknya naik pesawat sampai beberapa jam? Ya pastilah tepar duluan. Aku lebih suka membuat Ikuto jadi jahil plus agak agresif daripada romantis. Tapi, chapter ini cukup romantiskah? ^^

**Victorique** **Utau Hanna Sanamori**: Kau tidak salah orang lagi kan? Ntar dikira cowok lagi. =_=' #_sweatdrop_

_._

_._

_**SPOILER! NEW PROJECT **_**AMUTO**_**! XD**_

Sebenarnya karya ini sudah kubuat duluan sebelum _**I'm Come Back**_**, Amu** publish. Tapi, berhubung _feel_ _**I'm Come Back**_**, Amu** lebih kuat, jadi fic yang sudah kutulis itu aku undur lagi.

Jadi, apa ada yang bersedia menunggu, membaca maupun mereview _project_ baruku? ^^

Rencana judul fic ku itu yaitu… _**DANCE AND VIOLIN**_. Hohoho… ada yang berminat baca? ^^b

.

**IFA DATANG! IFA DATANG!**

**AYO DUKUNG FIC INI SEBAGAI KATEGORI ROMANCE ATAU DRAMA!**

**AYO RAMAIKAN FANDOM SHUGO CHARA INI!** **XD** #dikeroyok reader karena berisik

**.**

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
